


the great wings beating still

by pirotess



Series: Fancomics [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, Forced Masturbation, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: There are grave consequences for keeping secrets from Chancellor Izunia, as Ravus is about to find out.This was created as a gift for the Consent Issues 2019 exchange - please note tags and warnings before reading. Very NSFW, very large images!
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Series: Fancomics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	the great wings beating still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).

> This comic reads vertically/left to right and looks best with the work skin ("Show Creator's Style") active.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus's getup is based on TheDuchy's Star Harness with Arms (NSFW): https://www.theduchy.com/star-harness-arms/  
Thanks for the inspiration!


End file.
